


Звездец

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [66]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Звездец

— Напарник?

— Что?

— Интриги…

— Да…

Смех делится только на двоих.

Звездное небо на крыше небоскреба кажется высоким, как никогда. Коробка с пиццей почти пуста. У двух здоровых мужчин после тяжелого трудового дня аппетит зверский.

Шульдих лениво потягивает пиво и любуется далекими звездами.

— Хочешь, я достану тебе с неба эту звезду?

— Нет, мне больше нравится вот эта, — усмехается Кроуфорд.

Телепат переводит взгляд на напарника и тихо смеется. Указующий перст оракула касается кончика его носа.

— Этот здвездец тебе обеспечен до конца твоих дней, — обнадеживает рыжий и притягивает за расстегнутый ворот рубахи улыбающегося напарника, чтобы поцеловать.

Пицца давно остыла. Пиво почти кончилось.

Рыжий спал завернувшись в оракула: переплетены руки и ноги, лежать неудобно, но Кроуфорд не возражает.

Он-то знает, что на пояснице у рыжего, там, где сейчас греется его рука, невидимыми буквами написано «specially for you».


End file.
